


Evenings With You

by cyraxuns



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyraxuns/pseuds/cyraxuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ace pilot Takashi Shirogane, so respected and beloved by people of all nations, doesn't know how to operate a vacuum cleaner, huh?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evenings With You

**Author's Note:**

> The vacuum cleaner doesn't appear that soon I'm sorry.  
> The vacuum cleaner also gets forgotten in the end (I'm sorry vacuum cleaner)
> 
> This domestic AU sprouted from an exchange between Ame and I on twitter LOL Thanks for the prompts Ame! This is for you!!  
> Also I tagged this under canon divergence because it was supposed to be where they don't end up in space but Shiro did get kidnapped somewhere for a year ON EARTH. The past isn't really elaborated here, you can speculate about it.
> 
> This is just some self-indulgent drabble tbh......  
> Thank you Chen for beta-ing for me!

Six in the evening is Shiro's favourite time of the day.

It is the time when he gets to knock off from a long day of lectures and practical assessments at the Garrison. It was tough. Teaching, overseeing practicals and simulations, writing reports and assisting in research. But Shiro _loves_ his job, just as much as he loves 6pm.

6pm is when he rides his beloved hoverbike out of the Garrison to the nearby town.

His town.

Living this close to the Garrison had (fortunately) exempted him from staying at the dorms. It's half an hour away on the hoverbike, but Shiro enjoys the ride back home. The familiar scenery brings back bittersweet memories that often leaves him with all kinds of smiles.

His first date, a gentle one.

His first kiss, a sweet one.

His first (and last) goodbye, a painful one.

He zooms past, allowing the ride through memory lane to remind him of the things and people he holds dear.

————————————————————

The sound of the engine slows to a soft hum as he pulls up into a garage. He's always amused at how the garage is nearly the same size as the house. It had to be, after all it was housing two hoverbikes as well as the tools of two hoverbike enthusiasts. He locks up his hoverbike, and takes a moment to decide between entering from the front door or the side door that conveniently links to the kitchen. He knows from past experience that although the latter was more convenient, it usually earned him a chiding. Shiro laughs at the ‘horrible’ memories before making his way to the porch.

7pm, the door unlocks and a waft of corn soup and nikujaga greeted him. Shiro breathes in contentedly before stepping in and locking the door behind him.

He slips his shoes off, removes his uniform top and dumps it into the laundry basket by the door, all in a single fluid movement. Dropping his bag on the couch, he slips into the kitchen quietly where he is reminded again why seven in the evening is also, conveniently, his favourite time of the day.

A slender back faces him, moving swiftly as he flicks the stove off and serve the dishes. He doesn’t wear an apron because he’s not used to it – _which is a shame really, he’d look adorable in it_. Black hair was tied up in a small and neat ponytail, exposing a smooth and spotless nape. _What a beautiful nape_.

"Hey good lookin'! What's cookin'?" Shiro chirps, a playful smirk crawling up the side of his face. Without turning behind, Keith groans and shakes his head at that cheesy line. Shiro chuckles and scoots over, sliding himself into Keith's comparatively smaller back.

"Where is your greeting?" Keith scolds as he leans back slightly into Shiro's chest and nudges him with his elbow. Greetings had been really important back at the orphanage, and Keith has been really strict on them ever since they moved in together.

"I'm home..." Shiro drawls on the last syllable, nuzzling into the crook of Keith's neck. He flinches slightly and Shiro can’t help but grin against the younger man's neck when he feels the jump. He knows that Keith is weak when it comes to his voice, especially when it was this close to his ear.

"Welcome back, dumbass." In an attempt to take some form of revenge, Keith tilts his head back to whisper into Shiro's ear. It earns him a tighter hug and a quick hickey before he chases Shiro off to continue preparing dinner. Shiro obediently sets the table, occasionally gazing over his shoulders to admire the pink blush that had stained Keith’s ears.

————————————————————

Dinner is delicious as usual – Keith is an exceptional cook. Given how all the kids at the orphanage had cooking duties, he probably had learned to cook from a very young age. This was contrary to Shiro, whose cooking expertise only extended to instant noodles and field cooking, which was a part of military training at the Garrison. He _has_ been taking cooking classes from Keith whenever he had the time but food usually ends up mostly burnt and Keith has a lot to criticise about them. Even so, Keith always makes sure to clean up his plate. Shiro adores that part of Keith: he hardly speaks his mind but his honesty comes from his actions.

After dinner, Shiro joins Keith at the sink to do the dishes while he hums some of his favourite old love songs and Keith tries to shut him up.

Or at least, that was what would have usually happened.

Today, it seems like Keith had a new job for Shiro. The younger man had already begun soaping the dishes when he shrieks, shocking Shiro in the process.

"OH SHIT, I just remembered! I finally bought a new vacuum cleaner on my way back. Can you help me take it out of the box and assemble it?" He motions to the dishes in his hands, signalling that he would have assembled it himself if he hadn't already started washing the dishes. Shiro laughs as he ruffles Keith's hair on his way out of the kitchen.

"You scared me there, buddy. I thought you had set fire to the sink!"

"I'll set it on fire if you keep that up," Keith sticks his tongue out as the taller man exits the kitchen. The box was waiting in the living room next to Keith’s favorite table. They had brought the table in piece by piece - brick legs and all - from the desert shack that had been their secret solace back during Keith's cadet days. Shiro had to talk Keith into nailing the brick and book legs onto the tabletop so that it was more stable.

By the time Keith was done with the dishes, the vacuum had been assembled and the boxes thrown into the bin. They had a vacuum before this, but it was from the desert shack and years of use had taken a toll on it. The old vacuum had failed on them a few weeks ago and Keith didn’t have the time to get a new one.

"Oh you're done. Thanks Shiro! The broom's great but now, the floor's gonna be so much cleaner." He reaches out for the vacuum but Shiro, with both hands on Keith's shoulders, starts steering him away.

"Hey! What are y--" He was guided to the couch before the pair of strong arms gently pushed him into sitting down.

"You get some rest, you've already made dinner and cleaned up. Leave this to me, okay?" Shiro leans down to cup Keith’s face in his hands and plants a soft kiss on his forehead. Keith furrows his brows at Shiro, considering what the taller man just said. He sticks out his bottom lip slightly and frowns, but a soft hum rumbles from his throat. It was an 'ok', albeit a reluctant one. "Just sit there and relax a bit, after I'm done we'll go take a bath together ok?" A few more kisses on his head and his temple, and a flushed Keith finally relents.

Keith leans back against the couch and closes his eyes, heeding Shiro's words and trying to take it easy as he waits for Shiro to finish up.

Two minutes had come to pass and the silence is starting to annoy Keith. He cracks one eye open to see just what Shiro was doing instead of vacuuming the living room. _Surely it doesn't take that long to get the vacuum cleaner to start_. Shiro's on the floor by the machine and it seems like he’s fiddling with the buttons. It doesn't seem like he's trying to switch it on, what exactly was he doing?

"What's wrong? Is it not working?" Keith asks as he stretched his arms and shoulders. "Uhhhh..." Shiro scratches the back of his head and smiles sheepishly. _I want to scratch his buzzcut too_ , a stray thought wandered into Keith’s mind before it was pushed away. Keith stifles a yawn and gets off the couch as he walks over to plant himself over Shiro's back. Shiro adjusts his footing so he could support the man-child on his back properly.

"What? Don't tell me you don't know how to turn it on..." Keith mumbles jokingly against Shiro's nape as he fulfilled his own need of nuzzling his forehead against the buzzcut. Shiro's wry laughter gave it all away. Keith stays silent for a second, then two and on the third, he bursts into laughter and rolls off of Shiro's back.

"H-Hey, don't laugh! We were using a really old one before this! I didn’t know that the technology of vacuum cleaners can be so advanced too!" The explanation had caused Keith to laugh even more as Shiro engages him in a play fight to stop him from laughing. Shiro had already broken into laughter as well by the time they are tumbling all over the ground, wrestling each other to the floor. Like most of their sparring sessions, Shiro eventually emerges as winner but only because Keith was too busy laughing to actually fight back. He had Keith pinned down beneath him, breathless from all that laughter.

"Ace pilot Takashi Shirogane, so respected and beloved by people of all nations, doesn't know how to operate a vacuum cleaner, huh?" Keith gazes up at Shiro looming before him and questioned between breaths, his eyebrow raised.

"Come on, I'm just not used to it that's all..." Wanting to wipe the smug look off of Keith's face, Shiro allows himself to fall on top of the smaller man. He was careful not to injure Keith since he is pretty heavily built. Keith groans in mock-pain and squirms under Shiro’s weight. "Can't be helped," he says after giving up trying to escape. "I'll teach you how to use the vacuum cleaner, so get off of me!" Shiro's only reply was to further relax his body, comfortably crushing Keith beneath him.

Keith however turned his relaxation against him. He manoeuvres Shiro's torso and manages to flip him over. With their positions switched, Keith now sits triumphantly on Shiro's waist, his legs locking Shiro down in position. Taking Keith's hands into his own, Shiro pulls himself upright and bops their foreheads together as he kisses Keith's nose. Cradling Keith between his thighs and chest, he kisses him gently twice, this time finally on the lips.

"I guess you'll have to teach me then... Keith- _sensei_." He watches Keith's face carefully as their mother tongue slips out between his lips, hot and breathy. Keith turns red and his eyes shift away. He headbutts Shiro softly, mumbling "...that's not playing fair," as Shiro steals a few more kisses off the side of Keith’s quivering mouth.

"We'll leave that after the bath, it's getting late." Shiro announces as he tilts Keith into his chest and grabs the curve of Keith's lower half before standing up, Keith-in-arms.

"I can walk, you know..." Keith sulks, wrapping his arms around the broad shoulders before him and his legs around Shiro’s waist.

" _Oh sure you can_ ," came the reply and a quick squeeze to his bottom. Keith kicks Shiro's back with both of his heels as Shiro carries him into the bathroom en-route to the bedroom, leaving warm laughter behind him.

————————————————————

"Hey babe?"

"What?"

"What's your name?" Shiro asks after sitting Keith on the bathroom counter beside the sink. Keith sighs.

"This again? You ask this every other day and you should know the answer." Shiro's mouth curls up into the tiniest of smiles while his eyebrows droop slightly.

"Humour me, will you?" Keith sighs again, this time while mirroring Shiro's expression: small smile and drooping eyebrows.

"My name is Keith," he leans forward and kisses Shiro gently, "Keith _Shirogane_."

Hearing this, Shiro smiles. A smile of contentment, of happiness and brimming with love for this man before him. And Shiro thinks to himself, that evenings with Keith is definitely his favourite time of the day.


End file.
